hivebooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Otto
Otto Malpense is the main character of the H.I.V.E series, he has white hair and was brought up in an english orphanage where he was abandoned as a baby on the doorsteep. He has an unusual ability of being able to instantly memorize and recall information. After hypnotizing the prime minister into mooning an audience he is taken to H.I.V.E. by Raven. Here he befriends Wing, Laura Brand and Shelby Trinity. The Higher Institute of Villainous Education Otto Malpense was left outside the door of an orphanage in London as a baby which he became in charge of by the age of ten. As a child he showed unusual talents, he taught himself to read at the age of two and learnt how to take electronic devices apart and put them back together without any prior tuition. Otto employed a few boys and girls in the orphanage to 'borrow' various items for him that were usually a little on the expensive side.After receiving a message from the goverment that the orpanage is to be closed down, Otto begins to devise a plan that will publicly humiliate the Prime Minister. Otto does this by using an electronic device, which is a lot like a spider and using it to interface with the computer that is used by the Prime Minister to display the speech he is about to give, at a crucial moment Otto hits a button on his keyboard which brings up a pattern on the screen, hypnotizing the Prime Minister. Otto then gets him to read out a speech that insults the goverment and the public then get's the Prime Minsiter to moon the crowd watching him. The moment he is about to leave the hotel he had been staying in Raven appears at the door of his room and shoots him with a Sleeper. Otto later wakes up on a helicopter with Wing, whom he becomes good friends with. As soon as he begins his everyday life at H.I.V.E. he starts to devise plans to escape from the school as he doesn't want to stay there for six years. He and Wing soon become friends with two girls: Laura Brand and Shelby Trinity and they all join forces to escape from the school. When the escape plan is put into action it ends up being foiled by Dr. Nero and Raven, dejected, the four not-quite escapes are taken back to their quarters but before Otto and Wing can make it back to theirs with Nero as an escort they find out about Nigel's mutant plant Violet which attacks the school. Otto comes up with another plan involving overloading three sleepers to destroy the plant before it destroys them. The plan is successful and Violet is killed and the school saved. Wing and Otto are about to climb in a Shroud and escape after using the chaos of the aftermath as a distraction, but Wing asks Otto to stay as he saw Nero (who was injured) wearing one half of his mothers yin-yang necklace. Otto ends up staying at H.I.V.E. The Overlord Protocol At the beginning of the book, Otto is facing off against Shelby in a Stealth and Evasion exersize. While Shelby wins by locking him in a cage, Otto reveals he has cheated and has a copy of the card used as the key to free himself. Meanwhile, Wing's father has been killed, and Nero allows him to attend his funeral under the supervision of a few G.L.O.V.E. agents as well as Raven. He can also bring a friend for support, and after agreeing not to attempt to escape, he chooses Otto. They fly to Tokyo and are readying for the funeral when their safehouse is compromised. Agent Zero (one of the two G.L.O.V.E. operates sent to watch the students) brings the boys to the roof in hope of escaping the ninja assassins in the penthouse. Up on the roof, it is revealed that Cypher (a member of the G.L.O.V.E. council that had earlier in the book threatened Nero) is behind the attack, and Otto watches in astonishment as the man shoots Wing in the chest and takes his body on the helicopter with him. Agent Zero also dies. Cypher escapes, but not before Raven hits the helicopter with a shuriken that could relay the position of the vehicle to H.I.V.E. Raven executes the remaining ninjas that had been ordered to kill Otto but then realizes there are bombs on them. She throws herself and Otto off the building, using a grappling wire to swing them through a window into the office building across the street. Raven then steals a motorbike, taking herself and Otto to one of her own personal safehouses nearby. There, she gives a report on the happenings in the penthouse, and Nero sends in a shroud to drop her off in the Amazon where Cypher's headquarters are then bring Otto back to H.I.V.E. When they are almost over the point Raven has to drop off at to get into the headquarters, the pilot reveals that he is actually working for Cypher and shoots Raven in the shoulder with a sleeper. Otto defeats him by opening a hatch in the shroud, but the pilot had activated the shroud's self-destruct. Otto has no choice but to preform a H.A.L.O. dive with Raven down into the base. When he lands, he is almost spotted by the ninja assassins guarding the cavern. Raven then jumps into view and attempts to fight them before she is knocked out and dragged away. Otto is now trapped in the small cavern they landed in with the assassins still searching the perimetre. Then, he jumps into the waterfall in the cavern, carried by the torrent of water, and he is knocked unconscious. When he awakens beside an underground pool, he follows a light and enters one of the technological rooms. Otto then discovers that Cypher has been engineering the assassins and that they are actually robots (which makes it easier to believe that they were able to defeat Raven so quickly and almost kill her earlier). He messes with a few of the consoles, causing the machinery that made the robots to be destroyed as well as eventually the factory. Sneaking around in the shadows, Otto finds himself in a docking facility, and there he sees Cypher. Wanting to avenge Wing, Otto vows he'll get on the ship Cypher's boarding. But Raven, having escaped the robot that was meant to kill her, meets up with him and stops him from trying to follow Cypher because it would be too dangerous. The robot follows her to the docking area, and Otto hurridly gets into a crane and smashes it, so it finally stops moving. Raven and Otto then swim through the opening to a small beach area where they signal H.I.V.E. to send a shroud. When the two of them reach H.I.V.E., Cypher has begun his attack on the island. Otto and Raven get inside and locate Nero and Professor Pike. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:H.I.V.E.students Category:Alpha Stream Students Category:Higher Institute of Villanous Education Characters Category:The Overlored Protocol Characters Category:Escape Velocity Characters Category:Dreadnought Characters Category:Rogue Characters Category:Zero Hour Characters Category:Aftershock Characters Category:Protagonists